Rail Gun
(Through 2017 Top Event Weapons) • (During trial 1 of Easter Egg Hunt 4) • (Through Skull Thunder - 5 Years Edition) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 6 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Rifle |image =Screen_Shot_2017-06-29_at_11.56.45_am.png |active = Skill: Gives a special spotter that disappears after the first shot. |passive = Piercing: Can pierce up to 2 enemies. |name = Rail Gun}} Kenny7777RailGun.png|Claiming the Rail Gun RGmenu.jpeg|The Rail Gun in the Menu. RGfront.jpeg|The Weapon Equipped (Front View) RGback.jpeg|The Weapon Equipped (Back View) RGsiview.jpeg|The Weapon Equipped (Right-side View) RGleft.jpeg|The Weapon Equipped (Left-side View) RGSkill.jpeg|The weapon's details RGScope.png|The weapon's scope RGUsedSkill.png|The "skill" being used RGRload1.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) RGRload2.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) Eraser Rail Gun shooting through walls.jpg|The Rail Gun shooting through walls in Eraser Eraser Rail Gun.jpg|The Rail Gun from Eraser Eraser.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger Shooting it in the Eraser Movie X-ray scope Rail gun.jpg|The Rail Gun's X-Ray Scope in the Movie The is an Energy-based Rifle added in the Ultimate Soldier Update. Strategy Make use of its stats by using the Camping technique. Find a suitable spot, preferably high ground, along with some good cover, and start firing at your enemies. The ammo clip is small and you'll be reloading a lot, so be careful. Because the weapon has a 'hidden' crosshair, this allows you to make kills easier without the scope. The special ability is useful when supporting teammates, however, it lasts only 15 seconds and immediately disappears when you fire the first shot. Along with that, the skill has a long cooldown so its best to use it when facing hoards of enemies. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Extremely high Damage, capable of killing most targets in 1 shot. * Infinite Range. * Has a built-in Spotter ability that lasts for approximately for 15 seconds until the first shot is fired. * Very accurate when standing still. * Can be buffed by using energy weapon booster armors. * Can pierce through up to 2 enemies. * Can shoot through certain types of walls (not all). Disadvantages * Small clip size (6). * Very inaccurate when moving. * Slow Agility. * Using 36% health and if all health perks are active then it cannot one shot players without using any buffs. * Slow Reload Time (3 seconds). * Can be nerfed by energy/sniper resistant armor such as the Ghostbusters Jacket, Biker Bandana, and A.S.P. Armor etc. Trivia * It is the first weapon to be classified as an energy weapon and as a sniper rifle. * Like the original Spotter, this also gives a short speed boost when you're using its skill. * It has the first reload animation of its kind. * It shares the same stats as the Dragon's Breath Cannon and the Anti-Tank Type-33. * The weapon could be based upon the Rail Gun in Arnold Schwarzenegger's Movie Eraser. * This weapon has the same preview animation as the Missile Launcher. See Also * Energy-Based Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Built-in Skill Weapons Category:Piercing Category:Paid Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons